


Kill For You

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Evil Liam, F/M, Hospitalization, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Rebecca makes some changes. Bastien gets closer to learning the truth.





	Kill For You

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Kill For You by Skylar Grey featuring Eminem

Rebecca breezed through the hospital, an air of dignity surrounding her, a cloud of flowery perfume following her. It’d been two and a half weeks since Drake had been admitted, this was the first time she would be seeing him since. She reasoned that she couldn’t bear to see him like that, manic and spouting crazy accusations, in reality she felt happier without him. She found a bit of bliss and she didn’t want to dampen it with visiting him. Today she _needed_ to see him, she needed to speak with him. She knew maybe she went about this the wrong way, and it would only make things worse for him but she needed to be free. She couldn’t remain shackled to the man he’d become. _I should have seen it coming. He constantly discounted himself. Were those warning signs?_ Every breathless ‘I can’t believe I got so lucky’ now seemed like a warning she’d overlooked.

She sailed passed the nurses desk in the ward, blissfully ignoring their surprised cries. She knew exactly where she was headed and intended to make this as quick as possible. She stopped at the doorway. _Quick and painless. He will see it’s for the best in time._ She knocked as she entered the room, plume of flowery scent wafting around her.

Drake turned, smile spreading as his eyes fell on Rebecca. He stood, crossing the room pulling her into an embrace. “I missed you.”

Rebecca stood stiffly. _Don’t lead him on. “_ We need to talk.”

Drake released her, stunned expression on his face. _Why is she acting so distant?_

“You changed Drake, this isn’t what I signed up for.” She shook her head. “I should have seen the signs but I was so caught up in the whirlwind that I missed them. I should have known when you kept telling me I was too good for you that you would eventually break like this but I was blind.”

His stomach dropped. _She can’t mean…_ “What are you saying?”

“I want a divorce.”

 _A divorce?! No! I need you!_ “You can’t. I won’t sign.”

Rebecca laughed, the harsh sound bouncing off the walls making Drake cringe, gone was the joyous laugh that lilted like bells. “Since you’re on an indefinite hold I don’t need you to sign. Liam will be able to put through the annulment, I just wanted to let you know.” She spun, a waft of perfume hitting him in the face, as she walked out of the room and his life. 

_Why is she wearing so much perfume?_ “No!” He shouted as he banged against the closed door. “You can’t leave me!” _Liam, it has to be Liam she wouldn’t just leave me. Omg I was right she was cheating!_ “How could you do this to me?!” He walked to his chair kicking it. “This can’t be happening! You can’t leave me!”

Nurses and orderlies flooded into the room. The orderlies grabbed him restraining him. He thrashed and fought screaming. “Who has the haldol?”

“Let me go! She can’t leave me!” He continued to thrash and fight.

“Somebody restrain him!” They returned him to his bed, placing his hands and ankles in soft cuffs to restrain him.

A prick in his arm, his mind slowly silenced. _She can’t leave me. Who am I without her?_ His head fell to the side. _What’s the point anymore?_

The nurse shook her head as she left. “He was having such a good day too.”

*

Rebecca looked up at the monument looming above them. “I still can’t believe we’re back here.” She’d been excited when Liam mentioned having a surprise planned for her, but this was the farthest thing from her mind.

“There isn’t another place in the world that I’d rather do this.”

“Do what?” She turned, confused by his choice of words. Her hand flew to her mouth, her jaw dropping to the ground as she saw Liam kneeling before her, beautiful diamond ring glittering in the moonlight.

“Rebecca Allen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He gazed up with her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with love and adoration.

“Yes. A million times yes!” Her sapphire eyes sparkled and blonde hair shone like spun gold in the moonlight.

 _I knew you still loved me._ He jumped to his feet pulling her to him. “I love you Rebecca.” He leaned down claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. _Just one more step till our happily ever after. No one can stop me now._

*

Bastien sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled in front of his face. _It doesn’t make sense, what am I missing?_ All tests came back clean, but the nagging feeling that something more was going on just wouldn’t leave. _It’s almost like he’s getting worse._ They tried medicating him but he still wasn’t showing any signs of improvement. When he visited that afternoon Drake had been physically restrained to the bed, but the light had completely gone out in his eyes. It was like he completely gave up. At first he thought maybe it was the dose until he spoke with the staff. _An outburst and then he retreated. Why isn’t he getting better?_

He leaned forward flipping through paperwork. He had started noting all of Drake’s behaviors and outburst hoping to find a trend, see if anything would point him in the correct direction. He had nothing much more to do, Liam scaling back heavily on his duties citing that he had enough to worry about with Drake and his own injuries made it harder for him to perform his duties. _Why does he insist I can’t do my job?_

He’d also noted that Liam had been spending less time at the palace. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like maybe Liam was the answer to all of his questions. _Why is he spending less time at the palace **now**? _The words from his conversation with Olivia rang through his head. _If you’re correct and Liam is behind it I’d be careful. He is his father’s son after all. If he is doing what you say he is, he won’t let anyone stop him, even you._ It felt like he was both so close to figuring out the cause and a million miles away from the truth simultaneously.

_I’m not giving up. Not until I find out the truth._

*

“I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” Liam squeezed her hand, his heart soaring high. _She’s mine. She’s finally mine._

She laid her head on his shoulder. “It was perfect.” She aimlessly twisted her ring. A strange feeling of completeness finally washing over her. _I really did choose the wrong man._ “How are we going to explain this to the press?”

“I have a plan.” He pulled her to his lap, his hand sliding up her thigh. “For now I have other things on my mind.”

“Such as?” She asked biting her lip seductively.

“Making good use of _our_ private jet.” He wound his hand in her hair pulling her down for a kiss.

She hummed her agreement against his lips, her hands threading through his silky onyx locks as she kissed him deeper. She shifted closer, closing the space between their bodies. She couldn’t get enough of his touch, his taste, he made her feel like she was floating even when she was standing completely still. _How did I ever turn him down?_ She finally felt complete, like a piece of her soul she hadn’t realized was missing had finally been returned. She had spent the last few weeks both questioning why she turned him down to begin with and making up for lost time with him.

His other hand slipped higher up her thigh, pushing up her relatively short dress. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, kissing and sucking the delicate flesh making her gasp. He slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her through her lace panties.

“Liam.” His name slipped from her lips as a gasping moan. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she ground her core against his hand. Her head fell back as he slid her panties to the side, his fingers teasing her soaked slit. “Liam, please.” She mewled as his teeth grazed her neck.

Liam pulled back with a smile, his fingers circling her clit. “Whatever my queen wants.”

“I want you my king.”

He groaned, slipping his fingers from her center. She whined in protest at the loss. Her hands slid down his chest, she shifted back as she worked his hardened length free from its confines. Her thumb grazed his tip, spreading the bead of precum. She glided her hand up and down his velvety shaft. She locked eyes with his as she lifted her hips, lining him up with her entrance. His hands gripped her hips, guiding her down on his thick length. She let out a gasp as he filled her completely. She would never get over the feeling of completeness being intimate with him brought. She bit her lip as she began rocking her hips against his. He guided her up and down, her hands gripping the headrest as she rode him, his hips slamming into hers harder with each thrust. Rebecca gasped and moaned as she drew nearer. Her eyes rolled back as her body tensed, sparks of electricity flowing through her as she came letting out a silent scream. Liam’s head fell on her shoulder as he came with a groan as her walls pulsed and squeezed his length.

She fell forward, clinging to his chest as the aftershock dissipated. She looked up at him. “I love you.” She kissed his stubble lined jaw.

“I love you too my queen.” _Soon enough there will be nothing left standing in our way. Just have to make sure I get rid of the obstacles and then we can rule in peace._


End file.
